Maybe get to know me first?
by JustAnAccountx
Summary: An alternative life in Hawkins. El Ives is a cute little goofball with a crush on Mike Wheeler. She's funny, loving, hyper, fun... and... well. Lonely. Mike Wheeler is your typical popular douchebag with a big ego. Mike's a tutor El's a student. El comes from a broken home while Mike's is slowly falling apart. I'm bad at summaries. Sorry.
1. (1) Introduction

Basically, El doesn't have powers and she was never abducted from the lab. She's a fun loving little goofball with a cute crush on the all so popular Mike Wheeler. Her stepdad treats her like trash and her mom lets him. El is a very innocent, naïve and very sensitive little girl. She's quiet lonely to say the least.

Will El be accepted by Mike Wheeler and his friends and more importantly, will he break up with his bitchy little girlfriend and begin to develop feelings for her back?

El Ives struggles in school for reasons you will come to know. She is forced to take after school tutoring sessions to raise her grades in the fear that is she doesn't, she might not be able to graduate.

Mike Wheeler is your typical teenage douchbag with a large ego. He is considered popular along with his best friends Will, Lucan and Dustin. After vandalising school property, repeatedly getting into fights with Troy while sticking up for his friend Will, Skipping classes and being caught smoking for the 3rd time this year, Mike is punished. Though he may do stupid things, he's extremely smart. Mike is forced to become a tutor is fear that if he doesn't, he may be expelled from school.

"I miss me. The old me. The smiling me. The bright me. The laughing me. The gone me."

Disclaimer- (I know the name 'El' is spelled Elle, but I don't want to spell it like that)

* * *

1976 (The kids are six years old)

She was always different to the other girl, the way she dressed, her interest. She was different or unique as she'd call herself. Her father moved away when she was just three years old but it never really bothered her considering she never knew the guy. He saw more of his friends than he would his own daughter. She always told herself that somebody who leaves is not somebody worth crying over- so she didn't. Sometimes she would only imagine what it would have been like if her dad did stick around but only so could picture a life without her step father, Martin.

Martin was the kind of guy everybody loved. He appeared to be a family man, the hard-working sort. He appeared charming and witty. So, they thought. Sure, he loved his wife. He always wanted children of his own… not somebody else's. That includes El. He refused to love a child who wasn't his own.

Terry was a nice enough, genuine woman. She loved her husband and her daughter even if she refused to show it. El was her world, her baby. But her weakness was always men. Love is blind. All she ever wanted was her very own picture-perfect family. El and Martin unfortunately didn't get along, so it was time to have another kid. She and Martin decided it was time to have another kid. Terry never planned on forgetting about or even replacing El, like I said, she loved her baby girl. She also loved Martin.

"Can I play!" A perky young El Ives asked running up to a group of small boys climbing and running around the jungle gym.

"You're a girl!" the small curly haired boy with a slight lisp pointed out. El rolled her eyes. "Duh!" She said between giggles.

"We don't play with girls" The shortest of the four boys sporting the cutest bowl cut told her. Ignoring him, El them asked- "What's your name"

"Mike. And we don't play with girls." The raven-haired boy piped up harshly, taking a step towards the girl.

"I'm El! what you playing" She asked still smiling and shifting her feet still feeling giddy after overdosing on gummy bears. The boys shared some annoyed looks having being disturbed from there previously intensely exciting roleplaying game.

"Want to play dollies?" El said giddily, breaking the awkward silence. A boy with a blue bandanna took a step towards her and snatched her doll out of her hand then held it above his head so that El couldn't reach it. El giggled and jumped up to try grab it back. The boy threw the doll into the sandpit while staring straight into her eyes and yelling- "We don't want to play with you!".

The small girl glanced over at her now dirty doll sprawled over a hill of sand. She then looked over to the boys and smiled. "We could play catch with my dolly!" She suggested excitedly.

"Go away" A young Mike demanded harshly. El giggled.

"Mommy says boys are only nasty when they have a crush on you!" She continued giggling and Mikes frustration continued to grow.

"Eww, gross." Mike said in disgust as he pushed the girl backwords a little. El grabbed his hand eagerly.

"We could play wedding!" El shouted out happily while jumping up and down. Mike pushed her to the floor and crossed his tiny arms as he towered over the crying girl.

"Leave us alone. weirdo!" He groaned. El finally got the message. She understood before but now she really understood. Nobody wanted to be her friend. The other kids thought she was weird. She rushed to her feet, ran over and grabbed her doll. Eyes puffy and tears rolling down her cheek, she sped down to the bottom of the park to find her momma.

El was upset for a whole five minutes after the incident, and trust me, that's a _long_ time to her. On her way running to find her momma she found a butterfly lingering around some newly grown roses. El's eyes widened in awe. She knelt beside the roses and held out her figure, surly enough a butterfly rested upon it and El began to hum a tune, choosing random vocals as she went along.

"I'm not a weirdo" El whispered to the butterfly. "I'm unique" She smiled to herself.

"One day Mikey will want to marry me too" She said quietly but as she got excited her volume raised "and then we can live in a big big bouncy house" She paused… "Made of gummy bears!" She continued. "W-we can have a long long slide made out of gummy worms and oh- you can come and have tea party with us with all your other butterfly friends".

El continued to ramble and no longer even to the butterfly which had left ten minutes ago. She was talking to her doll… by herself… sat on the floor… in the middle of a public park path.

(To be continued, in 1984, and yes, I plan for the chapters to be longer. This was just an introduction)


	2. (2) First day back

Weather or not Martin is Martin Brenner is completely up to you. I didn't want to restrict myself as to what to write to stay in character. So if he is Martin Brenner or just a different old Martin, you decide.

* * *

She woke about five minutes ago to the sound of babies kicking off and her mom shouting her name from the stairway. "EL!" then Terry mumbled beneath her breath "For fuck sake" before shouting up again, "EL, Hurry up!". Rolling her eyes, El continued to comb through her shoulder length curtly hair. Her hair used to reach down to her waist but she got strawberry flavoured bubble gum tangled and caught in it and carelessly tied it into a pony tail and chopped off approximately twenty centre meters. It left El's hair a little uneven but she didn't mind, she wasn't ever one to care much about how she looked anyway. That was her moms' job.

"El what the hell you still doing up here? How many times you going to make me call you girl?" Martin yelled at her.

"I didn't hear you" El lied.

"You didn't hear me? I've been calling you for five minutes, your momma needs your help down there."

"I didn't hear you" El repeated but this time with a little more sass. He hit her arm a little to grab her attention.

"Don't you sass me" He warned. "Don't you dare sass me. What? You think just because you're in seventh grade now your all big or something?!" He grabbed the collar of her small outgrown frilly pink shirt she wore under her overalls that she'd bough two years ago and somehow still managed to fit into. Her parents didn't buy her many new things. Sure, they had the money but most of it was spent on her two-year-old twin siblings.

"You think you can speak to me like that? You are in my house now, I am the boss here do you understand that?!" He continued to grow angrier. El trembled.

"Do you!" He screamed while yanking harder on the collar of her shirt.

"Jesus Martin!" Terry yanked him off of her and began stroking her oldest daughter's hair.

"Terry let me handle this!" He screamed.

"She has to get to school!" She shouted back. "You ready to go sweetheart?" She questioned El.

"Yes momma" El replied quickly, standing up and throwing her backpack over her shoulder and making her way out of the room.

"I swear to god that child's out of control" Martin moaned to his wife in annoyance. Terry shook her head then accompanied El out of the door, telling her to have a good first day back at school.

El didn't hold onto feeling sad for two long, she never had. She always saw being upset because of somebody else was like slitting her wrist and expecting the other person to be hurt by it. Two minutes after skipping down the pavement and making her way to the bus stop, she spotted a squirrel and looked up and observed it happily until she heard some boys heading her way. She looked backwords to see who it was before realising it was Mike Wheeler and his usual group of friends, Dustin, Lucas and Will. She quickly looked down to avoid making eye contact with them. She didn't mean to but the words just seem to slip out as if her mouth has a mind of its own.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them jollily

"Hey…" Mike said bluntly and walked straight passed her.

"Uhm, so we're in seventh grade now, hella cool right?!" El continued giddily.

"Yeah." Dustin replied with a blank, bored expression. Before El could even reply they had already begun crossing the road. ' _Rude'_ she thought to herself before shrugging it off and making her way down to the bus stop.

Once the bus arrived Mike and his friends made their ways to the back of the bus as usual. The same spot they'd sit in since the third grade. The year they rose to popularity. Why? El has no idea. She didn't understand why exactly she wasn't popular too. She was always friendly and always shared her candy. She thought that maybe Mike was popular because he was literally gorgeous, in El's eyes anyway. Then again, she didn't necessarily find herself ugly. Momma told her that she was beautiful, she even heard Martin whisper comment to one of his friends ' _she's growing into quite a woman_ '. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what he meant by that, but she caught him staring at her while she had her back turned and he thought she wouldn't notice. He didn't seem angry, it wasn't an angry stare. El was snapped back into reality when she felt somebody trying to budge past her on the bus.

"For fuck sake kid, move!"

El would recognise that voice anywhere. El hated that voice. Two words, Jessica Hines. More specifically Mikes girlfriend. The other kids laughed and El sat in the closest seat while Jessica made her way to the back of the bus, sitting on Mikes lap and cupping his face with her hands. Kissing him hard. El though she might be trying to swallow him hole. ' _little stupid annoying mean barbie doll_ ' El thought to herself, mumbling in her head. El had always envied Jessica. Jess had perfect, straight, blonde locks with blue eyes that would blend into the ocean. She wore beautiful frilly dresses, _a different one every day!_ El didn't even own one.

"Morning cutie!" Jessica shouted, pecking Mike on the lips.

"Hey babe" He played with her hair. El rolled her eyes.

Just before school it had become routine, once exiting the bus, for half the kids to hang around at the park across the street. After crossing the road, El ran straight over to the monkey bars to do some of her best tricks. More specifically, to try grabs Mikes attention. She climbed right on top of the bars then shouted down perkily "Hey Mike! Come on up, the views incredible".

"I'm good" He called up, faking a smile. The other kids laughed.

"Weirdo" Lucas mumbled while shaking this head.

"Oh El, you are in seventh grade now, act your age will you" Jessica sassed while grabbing her boyfriend's arm and wrapping it around herself. She knew that El had a crush on Mike, who didn't know that? Jessica loved to tick El off. El pouted to herself and continued to linger around them while playing on the monkey bars. Will gave her a funny look but El just smiled back, as usual. Mike and his friends started heading back across the road to the school but this time El didn't bother following. She was far too busy listening the birds tweet a song that to El sounded beautiful.

"Ok class, settle down, settle down" Mr Clark yelled out to the students. Everyone began to hush each other and finally settled.

"Ok s- Hello" My Clark spotted the small girl standing at the door frame. She was late to class as usual. She suffered from fugue. (This is where she gets distracted and loses sense of time and awareness). The teachers are very aware of this from her records but it can be frustrating to have to go over the lesson again and some of the teachers shout at her. Mr Clark didn't seem to mind though. El decided she likes Mr Clark.

"Hi" She said in a small voice.

"Well, take a seat" He looked around the room "Oh look, there's a spare seat next to-" he paused "What's your name young man?" The boys hesitantly answered.

"Uh- Lucas sir"

"Nice to meet you Lucas" The man smiled "Go on then, take a seat next to Lucas he won't bite" He chuckled. El kept her head down as she took her seat and Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes as some of his friends laughed at his 'misfortune'. This made El feel insecure. She didn't like it at all. As the class went by, Lucas spoke with two of his friends sitting at the desk behind, laughing at Inside jokes and taking turns to answer a question on the board and share the answers between the three of them. El tried to focus on her work but they were far too many distractions. There was too much noise and too many kids but nobody besides El seemed to mind. El struggled to concentrate unless the class was small and the room was silent. She rested her head into her arms facing downwards and waited until the class was over. That was until-

"Young lady, next to Lucas" Mr Clark called out.

"Her name is El" Lucas mumbled.

"El?" He called out. Lucas then nudged her and shouted.

"El!"

"What!" she shouted back angrily and the class began to laugh.

"Dang girl" Lucas chuckled.

"El could you stand up please" Mr Clark asked her, she obeyed hesitantly.

"Could you read out the first question so we can answer it together as a class" He asked enthusiastically. She cringed a little and grew nervous but again, did as she was told.

"What is the ch-emical s-st-sturc" She struggled.

"Structure" Mr Clark helped her happily. The other kids began to laugh and tease a little. El felt tears prickling in her eyes but decided after taking a deep breath to continue.

"Of hair" She finished then sat down as quick as possible.

"Idiot" Lucas whispered about her to himself.

At lunch El tried to find a seat in the dining hall, it was so big. She planned to sit alone, not because she wanted to but because that's usually how she'd end up. As she found a seat and began to observe her surroundings, a pretty red-headed girl lugging around a backpack and skateboard stood before her. She looked both overly confident but, In a way, actually quite shy.

"I'm new to Hawkins"

* * *

I take request for both this story and if you want to check it out, I also write Stranger Things one shots. :)


	3. (3) Max n Tutor

Sorry this isn't great, its more of a filler chapter to move the story along. :):(

* * *

"Um, hey" El greeted awkwardly. She didn't expect anybody to speak to her.

"I'm Max. can I join you?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah sure" El replied weakly, this was new. Max sat to the seat beside her. "Um, why do you want to sit with me?"

"Well…" Max started "you're like the first girl I've seen who's either not coated in makeup or has a bra stuffed with tissue paper" Max joked. El giggled, she wasn't wrong.

"What's your name" Max questioned.

"El"

"That's cool, your outfit looks pretty rad" The redheaded girl complimented and El raised a brow. She looked at max for a few seconds before realising she wasn't trying to be sarcastic.

"I- I'm a mess" El told her with a nervous laugh.

"At least you aren't fake" Max whispered, gesturing over to Jessica who was standing a few steps away from their table. They both giggled.

"Do you know her?" Max whispered. El sighed.

"I guess… not well"

"I hate the way she keeps twirling her hair around her figure. She thinks she's so it" Max complained.

"Yeah she does. So, you've like met her?" El asked.

"Not really, some guy came over and introduced himself to me while that hoe kept sucking face with her little boyfriend and demanding some kid with curly hair to carry her bag" Max laughed.

"What guy?"

"Oh, I think his name was" Max paused for a second. "Uh Lucas I think, you know him?" El tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"He's a dick" El mumbled only just loud enough for Max to hear.

"Really? He seemed really nice" Max looked confused.

"Uhh, yeah he is. Just forget I said anything" She said quickly. Max frowned.

"You can say whatever you want, I'm not going to say anything" Max placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder to tried ease her discomfort.

"I-it's just... I don't know. You probably shouldn't sit with me" El said looking down.

"Why not" Max said looking a little bit offended but more so confused.

"It's stupid, I'm kind of a loner and if you sit with me, nobody will want to talk to you." El emitted. Max just laughed.

"Get a grip" Max said still laughing. El looked up confused by Max's sudden change in attitude.

"w-what?"

"You heard, get a grip. You look so upset over the fact that you're apparently a 'loner' but seriously, do something about it"

"Do what?" El asked unsure.

"I don't know, make some friends or something" Max said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I- I've tried. Nobody likes me. I don't know why" She emitted.

"How do you know that nobody likes you?"

"Because there mean to me..."

"And you let them be?"

"I guess…"

"Girl, I have a lot to teach you." Suddenly the bell went. "What class you in?" Max questioned.

"Um, the principal asked me to come in after lunch. I don't know why he just says we need to talk" El told her.

"Um, ok then. I'll meet you here, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure" El smiled then walked away. A genuine smile. Maybe she wouldn't be all alone this year. But then again, what did max mean by 'I have a lot to teach you'…

She sat outside of the principal's office waiting for him to call her in. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. El hated the principal's office, she didn't quiet know why. She guessed she just felt intimidated when speaking with authority figures. She remembered the last time she was called in to see the principal, it didn't end well. She'd came into school half asleep almost every day for two weeks. She hates to lie so when the teachers asked her why she reveal that she'd been up all night, seeing to her younger sibling. It was the truth and taking care of them is always a pain. As soon as one twin starts crying then the other one joins in. Pure torture in her opinion. She's always left to take care of the twins, even when her parents are home. Its her job to do so and she's used to it. The reason they managed to keep her awake for only two weeks despite taking care of them literally all the time was because they were teething. Anyway, the school wasn't too happy to hear that El was taking care of her younger sibling instead of her parents so they called in the whole family for a meeting. Of course, El was severely punished for 'telling tales' as Martin denied everything. Terry didn't manage to get a word in. Martin's in charge, he does the talking.

"El Ives" The principal called out. EL rose to her feet as faked a smile. "This way please" he led her into the office.

"I think you know why we're here"

"Yes sir"

"Ok" He pulled out a file and looked through a few sheets of paper before finding the information sheet he needed and putting on his glasses to get a better look.

"As you can see, your grades from last year we're extremely worrying" He reminded her. El bit her lip. She knew why her grades were down- he didn't. "Your reading level is not only below average but _two years_ behind" He continued to look through the papers. "I can see your pretty good at maths, straight A student". It was true, El had always been top of her classes when it came to maths. She would hear the other kids groan when they walked into class to find a maths text on their desk to complete. El never minded them, in fact she actually enjoyed them. Maths to her is like a puzzle, a game. She enjoyed working out the answers using different tactics and methods. She wondered if this was why the other kids found her weird. The Principal looked genuinely pleased with her Math results but his expression dropped as his eyes scrolled down the paper. "You spelling could definitely do with some improvement" He continued "You have an average grade in science I see and a talent for running" He finished. That was also true, El had a lot of experience with running. Most of the time unwillingly. El just sat and waited for him to say what needed to be said so she could leave. "A tutor" He spoke up.

"A tutor?" She sounded sceptical.

"Three days a week, either during your lunch period or after school. The schedule is for you and the tutor to decide".

"Umm sir, I don't think I need a tutor" She lied. She knew she needed extra help but there was just no time for it. The babies, the house chores, homework, oh so much homework.

"I'm sorry El but its not optional, your lucky to have even graduated sixth grade" He told her seriously.

"But sir! I'll try harder" The principal looked down at another paper.

"Says here that you struggle to work in crowded places surrounded by other children" El just nodded.

"Then I guarantee that quiet one to one session in a library will do you some good." He smiled. El shook her head. She didn't have time for this, Martin would kill her if she arrived home late.

"El" His voice becoming deeper, he was clearly losing his patience. "You either do the tutoring or you don't graduate this year" He told her firmly.

"What if I get my grades up without the tutoring!" El sounded desperate.

"You either do the tutoring or you don't graduate this year" He repeated slowly, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. El, though hesitant, finally gave in.

"Yes sir." She said bluntly.

"Come back tomorrow and ill tell you who I've assigned you to" He smiled

"Yes sir, May I be dismissed?" She questioned.

"Ok El, it was nice speaking with you" He said happily, El just rolled her eyes then stormed out of class.

"Young lady, that wasn't very polite!" He shouted down the hall but she'd already took the first left out of sight.


	4. (4) Mike's Luck

The next day-

Mike Wheeler was both the biggest idiot yet smartest guy El had ever met. Half of last year Mike had spent inside of the principal's office. He was always in trouble for either smoking, graffitiing the restroom stalls, skipping class... setting off the fricking fire alarm as a ' _joke?_ ' _How is that even funny?_ El wondered. Why he was always getting himself into bother was always a mystery to her. She assumed he was just trying to act big in front of presumptuous gang of friend and oh- that little bratty girlfriend of his. Something that never made sense to El was how intelligent he was academically. He never pays attention in class, damn most the time he doesn't even attend them. How can someone who doesn't even try manage to have so much knowledge and maintain it so effortlessly. El believes he's just lucky and naturally intelligent and she hates that he just takes it all for granted. His parent is over well off and his grades are perfect, he could go to any collage he'd please if only he'd get his head down and straighten himself up.

El tries hard in school but its far from her main priority as much as she'd like it to be. She wished she had more time to study so people would think she wasn't an idiot. For most children their education comes before anything else but she isn't like other children. She doesn't have the time, between playing the 'babysitter and 'maid', working part time for her parent in a job she absolute hates, there's no time left for learning.

Mike Wheeler entered the principal's office as scheduled. He knew why he was there and what the meeting was about, his punishment. On the last day of sixth grade he has the all so clever idea of exposing his maths teacher, whom his dad was having an affair with behind his moms back, in a very public and creative way. Windows smashed, half of the car trunks door ripped half off of its hinges and the word 'WHORE' spray painted across the left side of the vehicle. Boy was Michael in for it this time. The final decision was, after much pleading from his parent, instead of being placed into a high school where his behaviour would be more expected and tolerable, he'd serve his punishment throughout the seventh grade. A well-deserved punishment of that for not only did he destroy a car but the _wrong_ freaking car.

Poor old Mrs Whitehouse, the seventy-two-year-old librarian, was horrified after seeing the state of her car. None the less, Mike apologised and it was more than a genuine one. He did lawn work all over the summer and helped out with some handy work, fixing her fence and such. This was all voluntary. Mike may be a rebel but there is no way on earth that he would intestinally hurt the feeling of a kind old lady. One who did absolutely nothing to deserve it. He may be a jerk but he has a good heart deep down and helping with the chores was the least he could do to make up for the damage. He assured Mrs Whitehouse that if she ever needed a helping hand then she could call him any time and he'd be right over. Over the summer they formed quite a bond and the lady enjoyed the company of another person around her house, especially after her husband had passed. She wasn't one to hold a grudge and certainly not against such a 'polite' young boy. Mike was all well and forgiven but he was yet to have faced his punishment from the school, until now that is.

"Come in" The principal demanded to the raven-haired boy who had one foot leaning against the wall. He did as he was told and took a seat at the opposite side of the desk to the principal.

"I think you know why you're here"

Mike sighed.

"You're a straight A student in every class except Art. I figured this would come in handy" The teacher told him. Mike leaned back into his seat and propped his legs upon the desk. The teacher gave him 'the look' and he instantly got the hint and corrected his posture to avoid being in any more trouble than he was already in.

"I have signed you onto the tutoring program" The principal told him. Mike looked confused.

"But I'm a straight A student!" Mike reminded. The teacher tried his best not to roll his eyes at the boy.

"I have signed you up to be a tutor"

"A tutor?"

"yes"

"No way."

"Mike! There are many other alternatives and options. I cannot be bothered with laying the law so you either do as I say or you can go cause disruption at some other school" The principal told him sharply. Mike had already considered just going to a 'bad' school where his punishment would be less severe and the rules were more laid back but he instantly decided against it after some thinking. His friends… His girl, no way.

"For how long, the tutoring I mean" Mike groaned.

"Six months approximately, be more may be less depending on your students needs." Mike's eyes widened, _Six months?!_ "3 days a week, either during your lunch period or after school, that is for you a _nd_ your student to decide." Mike shook his head.

"No way."

"Michael!" The principal warned.

"But sir!"

"Do we have an agreement or shall we give your parent a nice little phone call so we can discuss the other alternatives!?" The teacher had lost his patience. Mike sighed. He guessed it was time for him to just accept his fate. Mike tried to keep his cool and leaned back against his seat.

"So, who's my student" He asked cockily, rubbing his hands together. ' _Maybe whoever it is might be pretty cool'_ he wondered.

"Her name is El Ives, lovely girl" Mike's jaw slightly dropped. "Do you happen to know her?" ' _all too well'_ Mike thought with an eye roll.

"Sir, you can't be serious!" Mike raged.

"It's only temporary"

"El Ives, EL IVES?! Sir you can't be fucking serious!"

"LAUGUAGE! She's a very nice girl. Maybe she could teach you a lesson on manners." The teacher crossed his arms with a stern look planted upon his face. _'pure torture'_ Mike thought.

"Please sir" He pleaded. "Can you not assign me to _any_ other student, _any_." He emphasised the word 'any' sounding desperate.

"I chose her because not only do I believe she will benefit from it but I only hope some of her good behaviour will rub off on you a little!" The principal shouted.

"But sir-"

"ENOUGH!" He slammed his folder against his desk this a thud. "The tutoring sessions start tomorrow. Find her, tell her when and where to meet you and for the love of god, behave yourself boy!"

Mike gave in. here was no use wasting his breath as there was no way on earth the principal planned on re-considering his decision. He just nodded and the principal sighed.

"Now get to class" He dismissed him.


	5. (5) Overthinking

j

I'd like to say that I don't plan on going into too much detail when it come to El's 'job'. I'm trying to keep the story mature but not too mature that it will make you overly uncomfortable. I would like to remind you that I know the actors are only young but the characters aren't the actors so please don't be offended my any mature writing involving them (no smut btw). Overall, thank you for the kind reviews and I hope your enjoying the story so far. :)

* * *

"El Ives!" They all broke into laughter.

"Don't remind me" Mike groaned.

"Dude, you have your work cut out for you, that girls a total spaz" Lucas said between laughing.

"UGH! Well that's my life over" Mike threw his arms in the air and continued to walk down the street.

"Surely you'll be able to get out of it somehow" Dustin told him after he'd finished sniggering.

"I tried! I either tutor her or get kicked out of school!" Mike shouted in annoyance.

"Hey, calm down. You're probably overreacting" Will stated.

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING! Will have you even met her?"

"Yeah… we all have. Have you ever actually spoken to her?" Will raised a brow.

"Have you?" Jessica piped up looking sceptical. They all continued their walks home. The bus was delayed due to road works so they decided that it would be quicker to just walk.

"Well no… She's kind of annoying but its only three hours a week" Will said.

"Only?" Lucas raised his brow. They continued to walk back home. El walked past them from the other side of the road and today decided not to try and even start a conversation with them. She spotted Jess next to mike who spotted her back, instantly purring an arm around Mike and pecking him on the cheek to make her jealous.

"What was that for babe?" Mike smirked, her kiss having lightened his mood slightly.

El rolled her eyes but kept her head down hoping none of the others would see her. She didn't know why she was so desperate to be friends with them. She just was, even before they had become popular. Unlike Jessica. There was something about Mike and his friends that drew her to them like a moth to a flame. Just like the simile, it always ended badly. Dustin seemed like a real nice guy… not to her but to his friends. He always knew how to make the whole class laugh with his jokes. She looked forward to classes with him. Not that he knew this but he always cheered her up even on the worse of days by making her (and the rest of the class) laugh. Maybe he'd be nice to her too if he got to know her.

Lucas just seemed cool. He always wore a bandanna and jean jacket despite what anyone thought of them. He didn't really care what people thought of him. She secretly admired him because of that, no matter how much of a jerk he acted towards her. He was comfortable in his own skin.

She didn't really know Will but she was good at observing. She'd seen him hanging out at the park with his mom and brother as a kid and he seemed like a completely different guy than she met that time he was with Mike and the others. He seemed… sweet.

Mike, as for Mike. She never really paid attention to his attitude or personality, his perfect eyes, his beautiful dark locks and overall perfection had distracted her from his true colors. She took after her mother.

"That little bitch! She does this on purpose!" Martin yelled, kicking the table leg in the kitchen.

"Martin calm down, she's only a little late" Terry rubbed his back, trying to calm her husband. The babies were crying in the other room waiting to be fed, changed and given some attention. Terry was busy cleaning the dishes while Martin simply couldn't be bothered to attend to his children. Suddenly they heard the front door unlock. If looks could kill then El would have died ten times over. She kept her head down as she practically ran into the kitchen to put together two baby bottles of milk.

"How was school sweetheart?" Terry said in a whisper that Martin overheard.

"How was school? HOW WAS SCHOOL!? Terry you let this damn child walk all over you!" He yelled. El didn't even look at him. She silently made her way straight into the sitting room, handed each baby a bottle and laid them down to change their diapers. Once she had finished and the babies were both settled in their playpens surrounded by stuffed animals, she walked straight over to the stairs but was caught off guard when she felt yanking at the collar of the shit she was wearing for the second day in a row.

"Where do you think your going?!" Martin growled.

"I- I" She stuttered. Terry placed a loving hand on Martins shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

"Go and put on your little black skirt and crop top baby, I'll be up to do your makeup in a minuet" Terry smiled at her daughter. El looked scared, not because of what was happening but because she knew what was to come. She sucked in a breath and just nodded. Martin released her from his grip and she bolted up the stairs and began to change.

The black skirt was skin tight and metallic while the crop top was red and strapless. She placed her fake leather black jacket over it and wore his knee-high boots. She debated over which pair she'd wear. She had a pair with heals and the other without. Some of them liked her to look mature with heavy makeup and elevating shoes while others liked when she looked young and natural. After her mom did her makeup she looked into the mirror and tried her best not to cringe. She looked good, too good for her liking.

After 'work' she jumped into her pyjamas and set down her siblings into their cribs. Her mother gave her a final kiss goodnight and she was then left alone with her thoughts. Her mind raced with questions. ' _What did Max mean when she said she has a lot to teach me?', 'Will Mike and his friends ever accept me_?', ' _Who's my tutor?_ '.

' _Should I run away from home_ ' She wondered before changing her mind. ' _the police would only bring me back again_ '.

She tied to clear her mind and get some rest but the thought continued to race. She didn't like living like this, not at all. She sometimes wondered if she should try track down her real dad. Would he recognise her, help her? Would he even care? Probably not. All she wanted was to be normal. She wanted friends and parents who treat her right. She decided to stop feeling sorry for herself. ' _My life is normal, right? I'm just overreacting. It's my own fault I have no friends and most girl have to work, don't they?_ ' Finally, she slept.

 _The next day_

"Have a good day at school sweetie, your father and I are taking the babies to visit Martins parent's so we won't be home until late" Terry told El, kissing her cheek.

"Bye momma!" El waved. She decided that today she'd try and remain in a good mood. Hopefully her tutor would be nice and maybe she'd enjoy lunch period, gossiping with Max. Best of all, she had a quiet night to herself. She skipped down the street humming, making her way to the bus stop. Hopefully the bus would be on time today.

* * *

If you have any ideas or request please leave them in the review. I will probably update quicker if I have an idea as to what should happen next so I'd appreciate the help. Also if you have an idea for a sub-plot. :)


	6. (6) No more little miss sunshine

Sorry that I haven't updated in like ages but an idea just came to me and I don't know what the hell I've just written but I like it lmao. Ps- #mileven

* * *

"Good morning class" Smiled Mr Clarke. Today's first period for El, and Lucas, was science. Mr Clarke did registration to make sure everyone was here before starting his lesson.

"I would like every- can I help you?" Mr Clarke asked the redheaded girl who had just entered his classroom.

"Yeah, uh I'm Max, sorry for interrupting but apparently my time table schedule is wrong and I'm actually supposed to be in this class…" Max stated in a question like manner. The teacher took a second look at his register to see if he could find her name written down on it. Meanwhile, Lucas's eyes were glued to Max. _'god she's beautiful'_ he thought to himself. The way her wavy red hair framed her face and complimented her ocean blue eyes, to him she is perfection. El gave Max a shy smile which Max happily returned her. El smiled even wider, _'Wait, she was probably smiling at Lucas'_ El sighed.

"I'm sorry Max but your names not on my registration board" Mr Clark told her while still scanning his paper.

"Oh it's probably because I'm new, I'll just take a seat" Max said passively, faking a smile in her teachers direction. Max took the closes spear seat she could to El which was unfortunately two desks behind her. Mr Clarke wasn't the type of teacher to ask many questions, he shrugged it off and continued with his class.

"Alright, I would like you all to work in pairs with the person next to you to answer the questions on textbook page 353, I expect everyone to by the end of the lesson to have completed up to at least question 11. Lucas sighed before raising his hand.

"Could I switch partners" Lucas asked, while his friends sniggered. El just looked down almost teary eyes.

"No Lucas you may not, now everyone get to work" Mr Clark ordered. Lucas grabbed the textbook and flipped to page 353, writing down the answer to question one almost immediately ignoring El. He then wrote the second, then third then-

"Umm, we're supposed to be working together" El reminded him shyly. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Just copy down my answers" He said calmly but with a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

"B-but I don't understand the question" She blushed lightly.

"Then just copy down my answers" Lucas repeated but this time in a harsher tone of voice.

"But what's the point in writing down your answer if I don't even understand what your writing" El was now getting slightly annoyed also.

"For fuck sake El, just copy my answers or don't! Your so stupid, now leave me to do my work and stop talking to me." Lucas finally snapped. El held back her urge to cry the best she could. Max, whom had been secretly listening in on the conversation now rushed to her defence.

"What the hell Luke? I thought you was cool." Max questioned him harshly.

"I-uh" Lucas didn't want to make himself look any worse, he really liked Max.

"Hey El, you ok?" Max asked the petit girl softly. El just nodded and gave Max a smile which didn't meet her eyes.

"Max, get back to your work please" Mr Clark ordered in a not strict but kind tone which was hard to disobey.

"Ignore him, he's a jerk" Max told El softly, not even trying to be quiet while talking about Lucas right in front of him. Max then returned to her work.

"I-I'm sorry Lucas" El spoke almost in a whisper while looking down at the textbook trying to make sense of it. Lucas looked at her confused, not that El noticed. _'why's she apologising'_ he wondered feeling a little guilty. The bell rung meaning it was time for the second lesson.

Second period was Math. El's by far best subject. She and Will were in the same Math class, not the top class but not far from it. She had no problems in this lesson. There were a few kids who thought they were tough for throwing balls of paper at the back of the class but thankfully for El, she was also sat at the back row. She never had any problems with any of these leather jacket, smoking gang of kids but nore did she particularly like them either. She found one of the girls in their group's hair cool, and her eight piercings but she never bothered to speak to them. She thought they were a bad influence, little did she know how much she'd come to like them if only she'd stop judging a book by its cover and keeping her distance from the kids who stand out. Maybe she and Mike did have something in common after all.

Next was a break. A time to relax for fifteen minutes until the third period bell rung.

"Hey El, you feeling better" Max greeted. and asked at the same time.

"Yes" El replied casually.

"Dude just tell her" Will moaned at Mike. Boy was he taking forever.

"I don't want to talk to her" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Babe, want me to tell her?" Jessica questioned, giggling with a mischievous grin. Lucas saw that Max and El were once again together and he didn't want Max to think any worse of him. If one of his closest friends, that being Jessica, was to be a bitch with El right now, well that wouldn't look good on Lucas in front of Max.

"I think Mike should be the one to tell her" Lucas quickly interrupted. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine, whatever." Mike scoffed.

"El!" Mike shouted. El would recognise that charming voice anywhere, she quickly fixed up her hair and turned around to face him.

"Yes?" El asked him sweetly with a cute blush and small smile. Max noticed instantly.

"Apparently I have to tutor you" Mike mumbled annoyed without even looking at her "Meet me in the school library after last period, don't be late and keep me waiting, I have better stuff to do." Mike ordered her bluntly, turning to walk away but only to be yanked back by Max.

"I'm sorry but how are you to know that El hasn't already got plans tonight after school." Max sassed sharply.

"I don't-" El said quietly but Max just cut her off.

"I don't care weather you do or don't El! You have to stop letting people talk to you like shit" Max lectured. "And you guys!" Max turned to Mike and his gang "What has she ever done to you? What right do you have to speak to her like shit and order her about?" Max raised her brow. El shifted her feet awkwardly. She wanted to cry, and laugh, and show gratitude to Max for sticking up for her… and apologise to Mike and his friends for causing trouble.

"Excuse me little miss traffic cone, pipe the fuck down before I snap your jaw." Jessica said in such a casual and kind voice, almost patronising in a way with an evil smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, please you little bitch, back off and find something better to do would ya?" Max intimidatingly took a step forward to Jess. The tension was at its highest and people were starting to circle around them to enjoy the drama for their own entertainment.

"Have you and your tiny friend tried wearing makeup? Like seriously, to walk around looking like you do is inconsiderate, we don't want to see you ugly ass faces whenever we pass you in the halls" Jessica said all so casually once again while some kids who circled around sniggered, not Lucas though. How he wished he could make Jessica shut the fuck up before she ruins his chances with Max.

"You know what Jessica, I think I have a theory on why your so mean" Max took another step towards Jess.

"Excuse me?" Jess sassed.

"Max, lets go." El pleaded, gently tugging at Max's sleeve but Max lightly pushed her away.

"Hang on El, you see Jess. You're popular because you developed early and started putting out when you were twelve. Now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore, so you pick on my homegirl El to avoid the inevitable realisation that once your body is used up by age nineteen, you're going to be a worn-out sack that even your stepdad wouldn't want, how's that? Does it seem about right to you because it sure does to me?" Max smirked. The crowd of students had mixed reactions. Some laughed/clapped... some gasped and some looks dawn right speechless. As for Mike Wheeler, his jaw dropped. As much as he wanted to defend Jessica, he wasn't sure whether Jess was worth challenging Max over. Great boyfriend I know. Jess instantly slapped Max across the face and before Max could even react, one of Jessica's friends Ariana unexpectedly came and pushed Max to the floor from behind. That was it. El might be shy and timid but she isn't weak and this isn't the first time she'd put up a fight. El marched forward and punched Jess in her tits so hard that she'd struggle to breath for a week. As Ariana went to attack El, El was quick to kick Ari so hard in the thigh that she dropped to her knees. Jess after catching her breath ran up behind El and yanked on her hair but Max quickly perked up and pushed Jessica sideward to the floor. Ariana grabbed Max by her sleeve and pulled her down onto the floor with her and El stepped up her game. As Ariana was still stood on her knees, El ran up and kicked her in the eye and once Ari was now on the floor she stomped on her face before finishing off Jessica. By this point Ell's mind was blank, she wasn't thinking and nothing seemed real. It was as if she had lost control of herself as tears of anger leaked from her wide hateful eyes as she punched Jess whom was defencelessly on laid the floor repeatedly.

"EL!" Max yelled over the crowd. "EL I THINK SHE'S HAD ENOUGH" Max was hesitant to try and stop her friend as El's eyes looked wild and violent as she bit her lip with tears of anger running down her soft skin. By this point pretty much everyone was trying to tell El to stop and that it's gone too far but El didn't hear a word. Everything was blurry and noises sounded distant. She'd lost her mind. But she then snapped back into reality as strong arms restrained her firmly without hurting her. Mike wrapped his arms from behind her, keeping her arms beside her frame so she could no longer lash out.


	7. (7) Fight Aftermath

I Know I know! This is dramatic lmao. Read and review.

* * *

"Everybody! The show's over" Yelled Mike as he continued to keep a firm grip of El who was still calming down. The crowd of students just stood around and continued to watch the scene for their own entertainment. Max got frustrated, her friend literally just reached breaking point and their insensitive bastards find it entertaining. She stepped up.

"You heard him! Now go mind your own businesses" Max said as she shewed them away.

Ariana and Jessica were both being helped up by Will and Dustin who proceeded to examine their painful wounds inflicted by Elle during the fight. Both Jess and Ari looked as if they had been jumped ten times over.

Max looked a little rough with her red hair now knotted and shirt wrinkled but while El didn't look two beaten, she took irregular breaths as she stared at nothing. She felt ashamed of herself for causing as much trouble as she did. She believed she'd made a fool out of herself. She felt embarrassed but mainly scared. Scared of what her step father would do if someone was to snitch on her about the fight. She'd get more than just a lecture or grounding like any other child. To her luck, thank goodness her parent are not home tonight. It's not like Martin would even care that she got into a fight and could have gotten seriously hurt, he just loves to have any excuse to continue his on-going abuse. Years ago, when Elle was young, he'd claim that the reason to hurt El was because 'someone has to love her enough to care how she turns out' he'd say. It was manipulative for sure and for a while a young naive Elle believed him. Not anymore. The manipulation no longer worked. It is plain and obvious that he enjoys hurting her. It brings him joy, amusement to watch her cry. He loves the power and influence he had over her, over a defenceless little girl he uses as a punch bag.

Martin is of course in a way jealous of Elle, not only because her mother makes him share her love and affection but because he does find Elle prettier than her mother herself. He didn't think it was fair, how Elle made his wife less attractive to him in comparison. But Elle is only young so instead he hurts what he can't have.

By now the crowd of people previously lingering have scattered after the lunch bell went off five minutes ago.

"She is a fucking psycho! A headcase!" Yelled Ariana as she pushed past Lucas and withdrew herself from the group.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Yelled Jessica who started getting in her face, Jess feeling much more confident now that Mike had hold of her, preventing her from lashing out.

Lucas wanted nothing more than to tell Jess to shut the hell up. He really liked Max but one of his closest friends, that being Jess acting like a complete douche towards Max's friend really wasn't doing him any favours.

"Fucking hell jess can you just shut your mouth for once in your goddam life!" Yelled Mike. His friends' jaws had dropped slightly. Mike had never spoken to Jess this way, he was always so smitten around her.

"Mike?" Jess said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder that he quickly shoved off.

"Can't you see that she's had it? She clearly just beat the shit out of you do you really want her to do it again?" Mike raised his brow at her while Elle continued to stare at nothing.

"Mike what the hell?" Jessica asked sounding hurt.

"Just stop taunting her" Whined Mike.

"What, like you do?" Jessica asked him now sounding annoyed.

"What are you even talking about? I've never said a wrong word to her" Mike said back.

"You hate her!" Jessica's hands flew into the air. Max just shook her head and grabbed El out of Mikes now loose grip and rested her arm around the shorted girl as the couple continued to bicker.

"Yes, well I don't taunt her for it! If anything, I just keep my distance!" Mike yelled back.

"Well you don't sound like you hate her so much now, do you!" argued Jess.

"Maybe I don't. how can I? I don't even know her! Sure, she's annoying but whatever. Just leave her alone" Mike groaned.

"I can't believe you're defending her" Jessica shook her hair with tears in her eyes before walking away with an attitude. Mikes friends exchanged some uncomfortable and awkward looks, thankful for Mike's and Jessica's argument to be over, for now. El tiredly rested her head on Max's shoulder.

"I told you I had a lot to teach you" Max whispered to El with a mischievous grin, trying to cheer her up. El gave her back a small smile.

Mike took a deep breath before making his was over to El.

"El- I, umm" He really didn't know what to say to her by this point. "Tutoring session, last period… if that's ok with you that is" Elle just nodded. Mike gave her a small sympathetic smile. He didn't like Elle much but he sure as hell had to feel a little bad for her, her always being the main target when it came to his group of friends. He still remembers the first day he met her at the park, when Elle grabbed his hand and wanted to pretend marry him. Looking back, he does have to admit that it was a cute gesture. Mike remembers being so embarrassed by it in front of his friends that he lashed out at her and called her a weirdo… he also remembers how bad he felt after he pushed her to the floor, making her cry. He doesn't know exactly why he dislikes her. He doesn't like the way she dresses and presents herself. Dungarees? Come on! And why she always got to be following him around? Its kind of weird. She just seemed too much for him. Too lively to keep up with and too childish to have a civilised conversation with. And now he has to tutor her… Yippee!

Mike, Will and Dustin turned and walked away as Lucas lingered for a while as if he had something to say. Then he decided that maybe now wasn't the best time and caught up with his friends who headed down the hall. One its was just the duo left, Max instantly pulled El into a bear hug. A few tears escaped Elle's eyes as she clung to Max as if she was her life line. Max had stood up for her, stood by and with her. Nobody had ever done that before. Not even her own parents. Nobody. Elle just needed a hug and Max happily gave her one while Elle calmed down. Once both girls parted Max spoke up.

"I'm super proud of you for standing up for yourself" Max praised and playfully punched Elle in the arm. Elle looked up and gave her yet another sad smile.

"Her, I say we skip however long is left of the lessons we're supposed to be in and head over to the waffle house across he road, you like waffled" Max asked her. Elle's face lit up.

"Hell yeah!" She perked up instantly making Max laugh.

"Then let's go!" Max shouted giddily as she grabbed Elle's hand and they childishly ran through the hall, laughing as Max almost tripped over her other foot.


	8. (8) Session

_**I'm sorry that this is so short but I have writers block and I'm stuck for what to write and none the less, still wanted to update. If anyone had any ideas for what to happen next then I would be able to update much faster. For now, I will probably update next time I come up with an idea. Check out my other story.**_

 **Read and review :)**

* * *

"Ok, these are literally the best freaking waffles in the world" Max exclaimed while taking another bite of her strawberry, whipped cream and maple syrup covered waffle.

"Mh, well they are good but they don't beat eggos" El tells her.

"Eggos? You mean those cheap toaster waffles?" Max asked her with a false disgust look planted over her teasing face.

"I like 'em" El admitted.

"No wonder people think your weird" Max joked playfully.

"Hey!" El laughed while pushing her away.

Mike and Lucas were both in the same gym class and at the moment, both standing at the side after being eliminated from the game of dodge ball taking place. They weren't necessarily bad at the game but both boys were too distracted to even try. Mike was still in disbelief with himself after how he'd spoken to Jess. He didn't mean for his tone towards her to come off as harsh but she was really getting on his nerves. Why did she have to be such a bitch to people though? When Mike and Jessica are together, she is always so sweet, sassy but sweet, but that's only towards him. Although Jess is regularly mean to El, it's not only El that she cares to tease but also Dustin and others she believes to be below her. She doesn't like Dustin much, she sees him as a tag along. Only in all honesty its actually the other way around. Mike would choose his friends over a girl any day… well over most girls. He'd definitely choose his friends over Jessica, she's pretty and all but she's not worth that much to him. Jessica would often tease Dustin for the way he pronounces words due to his lisp or his lack of experience with girls, she wouldn't ever tease him in front of Mike and Dustin never really cared enough to tell him but every now and then her disliking towards Dustin would be slightly evident to Mike but he'd brush it off and convince himself that she was just joking with him. Obviously, Dustin never joked back, he didn't want to say anything for that could ruin his best friends' relationship.

Lucas on the other hand was love sick. He liked Max… like a lot. He didn't like her little friends though. He knew that he was never the kindest to El and half the time he wouldn't even realises that he was being mean to her, he just has a habit of talking to her the way he does but now it had to change. He knew that if he had any chance with Max that he'd probably have to put up with her sidekick. He was scared that he might not have any chance at all. He thinks that Max is the literal definition of beauty, hotter than a runway model. As for El, he'd never really looked at her properly. He's known her since the first grade and only ever saw her as the little girl at the playground. Annoying, giddy and over excited, like a child who ate far too much cake at a birthday party. They say that first impressions are the most important but how can you judge a person based off of an introduction that took place before they were even old enough to cross a road without holding their parents' hand. Anyway, his mind was on Max and how he'd win her over. Perhaps he'd ask her on a date? He'd have to get on her good side first.

School was now just about over and as everybody made their ways to exit the grounds, El had to re-enter and Mike wasn't to leave any time soon.

"So, you're actually going to go through with it?" Dustin asked.

"With what?" Mike responded casually.

"Tutoring El" He said as if his question was that specific.

"Well yeah… I don't exactly have much choice." Mike told him.

"Did you even ask if you could switch students?" Dustin pressed.

"Yeah but the teacher gave me some bullshit answer, told me I could learn manners or some shit like that from her" Mike scoffed.

"Maybe it won't be too bad" Will told him. "I mean she's kind of annoying and not the brightest but I doubt that she'll be completely unbearable"

"I guess, I mean she seems nice enough" Mike said as Jessica and Ariana entered his circle of friends.

"Sure" Jess scoffed, "When she's not attacking your _girlfriend_ that is" Jessica emphasized the word ' _girlfriend_ ' cockily. Mike took a deep breath.

"Listen Jess, I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you but I still don't like the way you were speaking to Max and El, it was uncalled for" Mike admitted. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Apology accepted" Jessica said flirty as she drew Mike closer to her by his collar and went in for a kiss, one that Mike pulled away from.

"That's all you have to say" Mike asked her dumbfounded.

"What do you want me to say, babe?" She smirked before leaning back in for the kiss that once again, Mike withdrew himself from.

"I got stuff to do" Mike told her calmly before walking away and making his way towards the school library.

Mike sat at the table closest to him and began to unbag his many supplies. While Mike couldn't care less weather or not, he did a good job of this tutoring, his mom however took it to extremes. She bought textbooks, notebooks and enough stationary to last a life time. She even packed in a container of some home baked cookies that she and Holly had made for in case he and El got hungry during there studies. Mike scoffed when he was the cookies that his mom had snuck into his bag after he told her he didn't want them but then he saw a note attached to the container that read ' _luv yoo mikey'_ which was clearly from his four-year-old sister Holly and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" El said shyly, getting Mike's attention.

"Umm, hi" He said back, faking a smile.

"What have you got there" El asked him timidly, referring to the note in his hand while taking a seat beside him.

"Oh, its just a note from my sister, its not important" Mike replied.

"Your sister Nancy?" El asked.

"No, Holly" Mike told her passively, why did she care?

"I though your sisters name way Nancy" El told him curiously. Mike was getting annoyed now.

"Yeah, I have a sister called Nancy but I also have a little sister called Holly" Mike answered frustratedly.

"How old is she?" El continued. Mike tried to hold back an eye roll.

"She's four. Now were here to study" Mike reminded calmly.

"Aww I didn't know you had a little sister" El smiled.

"Ok." Mike said. "So, let's have a look at your most recent work so that I can see where you're at"

"Ok" El replied. She got the impression that Mike wasn't one for small talk.

"Ok well first thing I noticed is that you spelt the word necessary wrong and the sentence you wrote makes no sense" Mike frowned.

"Yes it does" El tells him.

"No... it doesn't" Mike rolled his eyes.

"It does" El repeated calmly.

 _'This is going to be a long hour'_ Mike thought.


	9. (9) Oblivion

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. _Read and review :)_**

* * *

The tutoring went better than Mike had expected. El seemed to understand most of what he taught her and she didn't annoy him too much. Mike found it irritation how whenever he'd confront her about misspelled word's she'd simply say that she liked to use dialogue. He tried telling her that isn't an excuse but El didn't understand why famous poets could write like that but she couldn't which led to minor bickering until-

"Ok I think that's enough for today" Mike said closing his book.

"But you didn't answer my question" El replied.

"Because it's a stupid question" Mike rolled his eyes, continuing to tidy up the desk and load his stationary back into his school bag. El just sighed in defeat, it was quite evident that Mike was stubborn and unwilling to continue their small debate.

"I have to do these sessions three times a week. Can we meet same place after school tomorrow?" Mike asked her.

"Um, could we maybe do it during our lunch hour instead?" El asked anxiously.

"No" Mike said blandly then walking out of the library to meet him mom in the parking lot who was giving a ride home. El also exited the library and made her way outside feeling quite excited that she had the house to herself for the night. Karen then pulled up outside of the main door.

"HI mom" Mike greeted grumpily.

"Hi sweetie and El is it?" Karen asked.

"Yes, Mrs Wheeler, how are you?" El smiled.

"Very well thank you, can I offer you a ride home?" Karen asked.

"Umm, actually-"

"Oh, come on, I insist" Karen told her.

"Ok then" El climbed into the back seat of the car. Mike groaned and rolled his eyes, sat in the passenger seat. El just looked down upset. She didn't understand why Mike was unhappy with her, she had tried her best to understand everything he taught and stopped questioning him about his younger sister when he made it obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. Some people are so hard to please.

"Where do you live honey?" Karen asked her. El cringed with embarrassment before answering

"twenty-three Ethen Road" She replied.

"Oh- that's... eh. Nice area" Karen lied politely. El knew for a fact that is wasn't. She lived in a very rough part of town that was decorated with badly done graphite and garbage scattered over the majority of the primases. Driving down the gnarly street she saw several kids pushing each other along in stolen shopping trollies. Karen's car almost hit a feisty dog whom was wildly off its leach and chasing the kids down the road. Once Karen pulled up outside of El's house she asked-

"Do your parents not drive?"

"Um yes they do, my parents are out of town for the night." El hesitated.

"oh... are those people here to take care of you?" Karen pointed to her sitting room widow where through it you could see a herd of men watching the football with cans of beer. El knew these men and she didn't like them at all. They're Martins friends.

"Y-Yeah" El said nervously and bit her lip as she reached for the car door. Mike noticed that she seemed anxious as she exited the vehicle. He grew concerned but quickly brushed it off.

"t-thank you for the ride" El put on a fake smile.

"You're welcome dear, anytime. Bye" Then Karen drove away.

Right then El was considering running off and possibly spending the night at the park to avoid these people but decided against it. She hoped that they'd leave her be and leave her to spend her night locked in her bedroom. She entered the building with trembling figures and tiptoed her way to the staircase being careful not to draw any attention to herself.

"Hello beautiful" Martins friend Kevin greeted creepily, startling El.

"H-hi Kevin" Being called beautiful by a man triple her age made her feel uneasy.

"Come join us shorty, you'll miss the football" He then took her hand and led her into the sitting room. He then took a seat on the sofa and pulled El into his lap and grabbed himself another can of beer. El sat uncomfortably and tried to just focus on the football.

Once Mike and Karen got home Mike headed straight to his room to avoid his parents fighting.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Karen yelled as she saw the state of the sitting room.

"I have had a long day of work" Ted answered without taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

"That is hardly an excuse not to tidy up after yourself" Karen said frustratedly as she picked up his dirty sock that he had taken off and carelessly thrown onto the floor.

"I can't leave my socks on the floor but its fine for you to go kissing other men, Jesus" Ted mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Karen yelled.

"I said, how come you can go running off with every damn man in this town then have the cheek to come home and complain about a little mess!" Ted raised his voice, throwing his newspaper onto the floor.

"It was a kiss! One drunken kiss!" Karen yelled.

"Is that all it was you whore? I have friends who tell me things and you seem to have quite the reputation!" Ted snapped. Holly began to cry from all of the shouting but Karen angrily slammed the door to block her out so that she and Ted could continue to quarrel.

"Shhh Holly its ok" Mike rushed to her comfort as Holly sobbed uncontrollably. He picked her up and swayed he a little to try and bring her to ease.

"I'm scared Mikey" Holly told him, looking up with her wide, teary eyes.

"I know, I know" Mike cooed, "Let me read you a story then we can go out and buy some dinner, just me and you" Mike said holding her close and wiping away her tears.

"Ok" Holly sniffled and Mike put her down "Can you read me the twelve dancing princesses?" She asked.

"Again?!" Mike exclaimed with fake annoyance. Holly giggled.

"Yes, again and again and again!" She hopped excitedly.

"Fine" He gave in, picked up his baby sister and playfully threw her onto the bed and began reading to her. He was always sweet with Holly, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I- I think I'm going to go to my room and finish my homework" El tried climbing off of Kevin's lap only for him to pull her back.

"Just relax beautiful" He ordered bluntly, taking a smoke of his hand rolled cigarette. El quickly thought of an excuse.

"I-I need to use the bathroom" El told him, once again trying to excuse herself. Roy, another one of Martin's friends interfered.

"Can't you hold it in?" He said with a sly grin.

"N-not really"

"Fine!" Kevin yelled angrily making El tremble. "But be right back" He ordered.

"That girl is impossible" Roy shook his head.

"Oh, she's something alright" Kevin said, watching her behind with hungry eyes as she exited the room. Once El reached the bathroom she began to cry in fear. She dreaded these days that she'd be left alone with those creeps. She knew that she had to get out of the house before they hurt her bad but she knew that there is no way she'd be able to sneak out of the front door. She wished she knew Max's address as it would give her a place to crash but she didn't and figured that she'd have to settle for the park bench for tonight. She washed away her tears and made a break for her bedroom window. She climbed out easily as she was no stranger to her escape route.

"The end" Mike closed the book of fairy tales.

"Another story, pleaseeeeeee!" Holy begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you want to get something to eat?" Mike asked his younger sister.

"Yes!" Holly said excitedly.

"Ok then, lets go." Mike said with a light chuckle. Once he and Holly reached down stairs, he saw that the hall had been turned upside down. His parent was still arguing, Ted had thrown a few things at Karen and Karen had smashed a few things in rage. He quickly put on his shoes then tied his and Hollys laces before leaving the house.

"What should we get to eat?" Mike asked.

"Pizza!" Holly yelled hyper.

"Ok, ok" Mike told her amused. He took Holly to a take out and bough a large pizza and two cans of Pepsi.

"Can we eat this at the park?" Holly asked, pointing to across the road.

"Do I even say no to you?" Mike smiled. Holly giggled as they exited the take-out building. As Holy went to cross the road-

"No!" Mike shouted as he yanked Holly back onto the pavement by her hand so that she didn't get ran over. "Don't ever do that again!" Mike yelled at her. Holly quickly began to tear up.

"No, no, no. Come on, don't cry. I didn't mean to shout" Mike told her, picking her up. "You just need to be more careful Hol, you almost got ran over" Mike hugged her close protectively.

"Im sowwy Mikey" Holly cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh its ok" He carried her across the road and led her over to the park bench. "its pizza time!" Mike attempted to yell in an Italian voice which made Holly giggle.

"H-hi" El greeted, coming up behind Mike and his sister.

"umm, hey" Mike said. "Why are you at the park at this time?" He asked confused.

"Why are you?" she asked back, Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Holly! What's your name" Holly asked El happily.

"Oh, you must be Mike's little sister, I'm El" El smiled.

"You're pretty, lets play hide and seek!" Holly said excitedly. El giggled.

"Why not?"

Mike sat bored and watched the girls play for about an hour. _'What is El doing here?'_ he wondered. El soon got tired and took a seat beside Mike to cool down.

"So… you seem to be good with kids" Mike told her.

"Yeah, I have two younger siblings" El told him happily.

"Oh… I always assumed you were an only child" Mike muttered.

"Why?" El asked.

"I don't know… so you help take care of your siblings?" Mike asked.

"All the time" El smiled.

"I wouldn't have guessed, Holly come here!" Mike shouted.

"Why not?" El asked feeling slightly insulted.

"Well it's a lot of work taking care of little kids and you're so… you" Mike tried hard not to sound condescending but it didn't work.

"And what do you mean by that?" El crossed her arms offended.

"I don't know El, you not exactly mature, you struggle to brush your own hair never mind taking care of a child." Mike exclaimed, it came out harsher than he intended it too. El took a deep breath.

"My hair is curly, I can't help that it looks messy but I always brush it and I always take care of my siblings!" El shouted.

"Ok, ok. Calm down" Mike said raising a brow.

"God! You are so patronising!" El yelled and Holly gripped onto Mike.

"El please. Your scaring my sister. We're going home now so come on" He demanded.

"excuse me?" El asked.

"Well I'm no letting you walk home by yourself, its dark"

"I'm not going home yet" El mumbled, crossing her arms.

"El please?"

"No"

"Fine! Holly and I are leaving!" Mike picked up Holly and angrily started making his was back home. _'God, why does she have to be so damn stubborn?'_ Mike thought to himself.


End file.
